The present technique relates to a solid electrolyte battery and a positive electrode active material. More particularly, the technique relates to a thin-film solid electrolyte battery that has a battery constituent member formed from a thin film with the use of a thin-film deposition technique, and a positive electrode active material for use in this battery.